A clean grill grate is critical to, at least, good food taste and hygiene. Therefore, it is important to remove grease and oil build up from a grill grate. Cleaning the top surface of a grill grate is not sufficient as grease and oil buildup on other surfaces of a grill grate may, when they vaporize under heat, undesirably flavor food.